Quirks
by Ppleater
Summary: Mokona knows all the little quirks of her family, even the silly ones! This is Pre-Acid Tokyo, just cheerful fluff of the group.


It's been a while since I've written anything, then I got an idea and I thought "eh, why not?" It's pretty much just a short oneshot. I also haven't gotten any sleep at the moment, so if there are errors, I'll fix them later, when my brain is more reliable.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

---oOoOoOoOoOo---

Mokona knows everything there is to know about her family. She watches very carefully, because she loves knowing the tiny little quirks that make everyone special.

-oOo-

She loves knowing that Fai sleeps on his stomach, with his face smushed into the pillow. And she loves knowing that he would sometimes leave little drool spots on the pillowcases, especially when the bed was extra plush.

Sometimes, when Fai and Kurogane would share a bed due to cost or space, Fai would blame the drool on Kurogane. Nobody believed this, but Kurogane would always have a funny reaction. Once Fai threw the pillowcase in Kurogane's face, then claimed that it was like Kurogane had kissed him.

That night, they'd gotten a warning from the landlord that unless they kept the noise down, they'd have to pay a fine.

---oOoOoOoOoOo---

She knew that Syaoran liked old things, but she also knew that his favorite old things were statues. He said that statues were often made to depict important people, like deities, or rulers. More so than paintings, or other mediums. He said that Statues also lasted a very long time compared to other things, and were often in the best shape.

Syaoran would often try to explain these things to Sakura, but Sakura would usually get a dazed look on her face, like she was about to fall asleep. One time, to see if she was paying attention, Mokona had randomly shouted "Wow Syaoran! I never knew you liked panties so much!" in a loud, high pitched voice.

Syaoran had made a funny sound halfway between a snort, and a gasp, like he was choking on his tongue. Sakura had just blinked and said "Ah, sorry. What was that again?"

---oOoOoOoOoOo---

Sakura was a big fan of races. Even before Piffle, she would get excited over any contest that involved getting somewhere first, or doing something first. With most games Sakura was pleasantly oblivious, but the hype at a race track would get her riled up and excited, even when she couldn't choose who to root for.

She once took Fai to a race between a bunch of strange dog like creatures the size of horses, but halfway through the race once of them jumped into the stands, and almost landed on Fai. Fai had tried to back up, dragging Sakura with him, and someone, who was pushed from behind, had accidentally dumped his soda over Fai's head.

Fai never went to another race after that.

---oOoOoOoOoOo---

Kurogane was the hardest to figure out. At first he didn't show any funny interests, or habits, other than his manga, but a after long time waiting, Mokona finally found something!

Kurogane was very fond of tea, more than one might expect. It seems normal to like tea, since a lot of people do, but it was how Kurogane drank his tea that was interesting: Black, with half a spoon of sugar, and only in the middle of the day.

He didn't like having it in the morning; he preferred a glass of water, and in the evening he only had tea sometimes, and then he had it with two creams. When Syaoran asked him why, out of curiosity, Kurogane replied that the water wakes him up, and the tea keeps him going. He has it with cream when his throat is sore from yelling at Fai. Mokona found this very funny.

He also only fills his mug up ½, or ¾ of the way. He never has a full cup. The reason for this has never been explained.

---oOoOoOoOoOo---

Mokona has very many funny quirks. She doesn't like Karaoke like the black Mokona, and her favorite drink is Gatorade. She doesn't like cheetos, but she likes cheese popcorn, because when she eats popcorn, it makes her cheeks puff out cutely.

Mokona once fit 247 marshmallows into her mouth without using magic, but she didn't want to spit them back out, and she didn't like marshmallows. She had to send them all to Yuuko, who was very surprised. It's hard to surprise Yuuko, so this made Mokona very proud. Mokona also broke the record in Hanshin for 'most hot dogs fit into mouth', with an amazing 26.

Mokona's biggest achievement was when she made Kurogane and Fai laugh so hard, they had to grab each other to keep from falling over. Mokona had tried to stuff a bowling ball into her mouth without magic, but couldn't quite fit it, so she tried to do the same thing with a bowling pin. The bowling pin had stuck sideways in her mouth, making her cheeks bulge. She managed to fit three pins into her mouth this way.

That was when Fai had walked up to her, having just gotten his shoes. He took one look at her and just started laughing, dropping his non-bowling shoes and grabbing his stomach. Kurogane said something from behind him(Mokona couldn't hear him over Fai's laughter), and came over. His eyes got really wide for a second, and when Mokona tried to protest through a mouthful of Bowling pins, he slapped his hands over his mouth, trying, and failing, to stifle a giggle.

Mokona made a sound of surprise at the sound of Kurogane giggling, and this proved too much for the two men. Kurogane let out a bark of laughter, and couldn't stop, joining Fai in his mirth. The two of them held on to each other, trying not to collapse, as Mokona attempted to spit out the bowling pins.

Mokona's biggest quirk, not surprisingly, is that she loves to stick things in her mouth.

---oOoOoOoOoOo---

;D Happiness.


End file.
